


with spider legs and pretty bows [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: He allows his eyes to slide back open and she gasps a little. “Oh, what pretty eyes you have,” she sighs, and the sound it makes is like leaves swirling in the wind. “You’re a very pretty spider.”Podfic of the story by callunavulgari.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	with spider legs and pretty bows [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with spider legs and pretty bows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994105) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/with%20spider%20legs%20and%20pretty%20bows.mp3)  
  
|  | 13:06  
  
| 7.16MB


End file.
